Pains of the Past
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: The members of the Akatsuki. So often grouped together, but they are separate people who had separate pains that caused them to be who they are.
1. Sasori

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Go look for Kishimoto.

This is a little fanfiction I wrote late last night. It's going to be the first of a twelve chapter fanfiction, one for each of the Akatsuki members and one after that. It's pretty drabbleish (if I know what drabble is, as its never been explained to me).

* * *

Humanity.

Did such a thing exist? Sasori had wondered that for many sleepless nights, when he was too young to know what the word that stood for the pain and the hopelessness meant.

When other boys his age were playing ball, or being tucked in by their parents, he was forced to accept that he had none. Only his grandmother, Chiyo, who did not show affection but only how to toy with those unmoving toys that held so much power over Sasori.

Puppets.

They were his only friends, the only ones he could rely on to hold him at night in place of his parents. With his chakra, with his own fingers, he could use his fingers to try to alleviate the suffering inside.

War.

It had taken everything from him, everything that should have mattered to him but didn't because he could not remember them. A man, Chiyo had told him, a man with silver hair and a silver blade had taken his parents from him, a man named White Fang. Those two words, White Fang, became cursed by him and his grandmother, the thing they had in common: hatred of the one who ruined their and their loved ones lives, for to him they were just two among the countless he'd killed.

Love.

Sasori was not sure he knew what it meant. Did Chiyo love him? She never told him so, she seemed to think he knew it already. But love is not ingrained in your soul: love is learned, and Sasori had lost those he loved. Maybe he had never had that love: he would never know.

Childhood.

He did not know what that meant either. When it came to things of lightheartedness, he did not know much. To be fair, ninja did not often have a childhood. The one he hated, White Fang, did not. White Fang's child did not. His grandmother did not. But he tried: he really tried. He used his puppets to tell to be loved, to be normal, but found that wooden arms could not replace a real embrace.

Loneliness.

He learned that. He learned that well. Chiyo tried to raise him, but left him far too alone far too often. He ignored the pangs for a long while before giving in and crying. Crying for the sadness of being alone.

Finding Peace.

He found peace, eventually. Over two decades later and hundreds of bodies later he found it as he watched his grandmother try to kill him. Tried to kill him as she had tried to protect him so long ago. And despite what he had said, that people who cared were idiots and that people with humanity did stupid things, he couldn't relinquish his ties to the human world that he'd tried to give up when he was younger.

People did horrible things. He knew that from the pain he'd suffered at the hands of others, and from the pain he'd inflicted.

So why didn't he kill the old woman?

He couldn't. As her attack came towards him, and his eyes widened, he knew he could attack or defend before it hit him. But he didn't.

Because, as he accepted as he died, he did have some vestige of humanity. His grudge against the long dead White Fang did not matter, his puppets held no warmth, and Sasori knew the real way to prove he was human was to accept death.

* * *

I rather like this. It's short, but not too short. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you read more. :)


	2. Deidara

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Ok, this is under Sasori now in the character list because nobody was reading it as Akatsuki. It might change again, who knows.

This is Deidara's tribute

Enjoy.

* * *

Art.

Ever since Deidara was a young child, art had been his only escape. Art had given him dreams, and the thought of happiness. Art had given him a life, when before it had held no meaning.

Friends.

He must have had friends, because he had many hazy memories of being with people. He could remember meeting them, meeting elders who jeered at him for what he loved and taunted his heart. Then those he called friends turned on him, mimicking him and mocking him. He did not hear the jest in their voices, and they did not hear the hurt in their voices.

Moulding.

He melded the clay, moulded into shapes he desired. It obeyed him like nothing else, more than people ever could. He would turn his hurt into art and watch as what he moulded became what he thought was beautiful. Those who said they were friends saw and grew to love them too, but he had time only for his art, not forgiving them. And in doing so, he moulded himself.

Fame.

He was not prepared to meet people who already knew who he was in the world of explosions. He did not expect to be hailed on the street in recognition. It only fuelled his frustration and hurt and anger when those he wanted to care continued to ignore him.

Anger.

Deidara, as a teenager, was filled with anger. Anger at his family for not providing him with the love he should had gotten. He had a family when so many didn't, but they ignored him and he felt just as much loss as any orphan. It wasn't fair, and he knew it.

Prison.

He was young. He was bitter too. He had never wanted to joined the Akatsuki, never wanted to be bad or live like a criminal. He had been angry and retaliated at his village through bombs, and it had landed him in what he felt was prison. It made him sad, sadder than he let on with his angry shouts and he bled more than he ever did as he was kept in the prison that was Akasuki.

Finding Peace.

Deidara found his peace. He met the eyes of the one he considered his enemy and found nothing but hatred, and so he went ahead and committed suicide to try to eradicate the plague that was Sasuke. As he did so, he saw the beauty in not only his art, but in the depths of the Sharingan eye and, in his memory, Sasori's puppets that now decayed in some forgotten hole. He appreciated all forms of arms in that last moment, and accepted that even if the art wasn't made with his fingers, art would always exist, and in that being so, Deidara's short life would not have been in vain.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review, because I don't have any yet and it's really depressing me. :'(


	3. Itachi

Disclamier- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter three, guys. I hope you like this. and here it is (I really have nothing to say)!

Enjoy.

* * *

War.

War was what Itachi remembered the most, his first memories. The screams of dying shinobi and the blasts of jutsu as they shattered bones. Blood staining the ground as men drew their last breaths. He was too young to see such things, and the faces of the dead haunted him forever. He could not stand war. Innocent people clawing at his clothing with their fear of death. War equaled pain. War was horrible. War was everything Itachi had grown up with.

Brothers.

He was a brother. He wanted to be a good brother. He wanted to carry his brother on his back all day and show him how to throw shuriken. He would have done so had his own family not cut his childhood short. Forced him to see the pain of the world.

Choice.

He had to make a choice. His village or his family. He spent many agonizing nights over this choice. Betray his family or his village. Either way he would lose things that meant a great deal to him. But he wasn't the only one with a brother. There were others, other innocent people who needed protection only Itachi could give through his own sacrifice.

Slaughter.

Itachi's name was synchronized with slaughter. He murdered his entire family and watched their blood trickle down the streets. Saw the looks of horror on the faces of his beloved and told himself, over and over, that this was for good. But how could it be for good when it felt so wrong? And then he slaughtered his brother's own innocence by torturing him and giving him a thirst for vengeance that cold only be quenched by Itachi's death.

Spy.

He was a spy in the Akatsuki, but he reported to no one and gave information to no one. He was an outcast everywhere, and he found that time did not heal all wounds. He was alone, with only the thought of his impeding death to remind him he was alive.

Pain.

Itachi lived with pain. He always had it. Those who denied it were lucky, so lucky. He wanted to be happy, but the knowledge of his terrible crimes haunted him and he wished for simpler days when he had that loving family he had taken away from himself. He hated and loved himself, knowing what he did was good but hated himself for being the one to do it. He woke up crying, sobbing for what he had lost in the throes of war and pain, the agony the clawed at his heart sharper than any blade.

Finding Peace.

Itachi found peace when he looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw shock and fear there, but not hatred. Itachi felt that maybe, someday, God might forgive him for what he had done.

And maybe Sasuke would too. He died knowing, with a smile upon his lips, that he had done his best to save those brothers from death and pain like he had gone through and he had made a difference to the people who knew the leas,t the innocent.

* * *

Did you like it? I watched a cool anime yesterday. It was called Summer Wars. Totally awesome. XD I hope you liked this!


	4. Kisame

Disclaimer- I don't won the Akatsuki. Or, you know, the rest of the series.

Thank you to all my reviewers! Before I had none, but all of a sudden I got a great response! Thank you!

Enjoy!

Or cry, I don't care.

* * *

Outsider.

He was an outsider. He was always an outsider. Ninja and civilians looked at him differently from the time he could walk. He was born in the time of the Bloody Mist, but even Kisame was too strange for these murderers to accept. He was shunned, completely ignored when they could help it, and he grew up knowing only cold hearts.

Tool.

He was only a tool. He must do the best for his village. He must kill his teammates if they were a liability. It was the best for his village, the best thing that he could do. He was reduced to a tool when he was on duty and a mess when he wasn't. He had no one to cry to, so he sobbed his agony out over alcohol.

Broken.

He had to be broken. There was no other way to describe the pain he felt inside, something that medics couldn't heal. He woke up shaking and vomiting from the knowledge of what he had done, and the whole experiences left a bad taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the bile. He had shattered, and came to loath his village for not caring, for bein so heartless that they could just watch a man be reduced to the state he was in.

Carved of Stone.

He had no emotions worth caring about. He had nothing but hatred and cruelty in the eyes of others, because he had no one orth caring about. Itachi did not even care about him, would not mind if he just died. He had killed all of his precious people, every last one of them, so he did not expect anyone to care. He was carved of stone, and was nothing but rock.

Liar.

He lied to himself, and he knew it. But he thought if he could just decieve himself into thinking he was emotionless for a little while, he might be ok. He was wrong. He would never be ok. He would never be happy, and he had no one to love or to be loved by. But lies, while painful when discovered, kept the agony of loneliness at bay for a time. But with each lie that sharp truth came back sooner.

Ignorance.

Ignorance was bliss. He had been young once, and had been ignorant. As tiny baby he had not known the pain he would come to suffer and inflict upon others. But knowledge would come and Kisame would tear at himself in an effort to throw away all that he knew.

Finding Peace.

Kisame found peace. He found someone to give his loyalty to, and in his last moments he gave it entirely to Madara. He went so far as to bite his own tongue off so as not to betray him. Pain was the shinobi's way, and Kisame had suffered pain. He died in agony in his own suicide, but not before he made sure he would fufill his duty.

He was not evil. He told himself that as he died, and he believed it. He only wanted to find peace or happiness, whichever he was suited to. If it meant dying in the process, so be it.

* * *

Sorry for the spoiler. But, c'mon, he was gonna die no matter what. Seriously. Please forgive me and review! :')


	5. Kakuzu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Thank you reviewers! That's all I have to say...

Enjoy!

* * *

Born.

Kakuzu was born. He, like every other human, did not remember that day, but it became the day he rued most. He wished dearly that he had not been born into this world and had not been subjected to the whims of fate. He didn't want to die; he simply wished that his life had never begun. His life had started in a time where almost no one in a small war-torn village could be happy.

Hated.

He was hated. He did know why, but even those that should have been close to him ostracized him. He was shunned and despised, and he did the same in return. Finally, in order to get rid of him, he was given a mission that was doomed.

Failure.

Kakuzu was a failure. He could not return to his village after such shame, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. After all, what had anyone ever done but hurt him? He devoted himself to becoming stronger, to make sure that no one surpassed him so that if all else failed he would at least have himself. Loneliness was not kept at bay, and Kakuzu felt the sharp longing that meant he was without a companion.

Hearts.

Kakuzu was under the impression that he did not have a heart, that it had grown cold. She he replaced it with another and another, until he was nothing but a mess of flesh combined with other people's love. He hated himself for stealing not only lives, but hearts. It was something only people without a heart would do. Everything, he felt, had been in vain.

Money.

He wanted to replace the coldness his hearts brought him, so he went to money. The cash in his hand brought him no satisfaction, but he pretended it did for his own sake. If he did not have something, anything, to love, he would go insane.

Years.

He had lived too long. He felt his age not in his bones, but in his mind. He saw other shinobi that were much younger than him laughing, and when he saw them a hollow pit formed in his stomach. He was old, and he was alone. Nothing he had done in his life had made his existence worthwhile, and he had spent ninety years wasting his time. Useless. He had tried to prove that you could live forever if you sacrificed not only your happiness, but others' lives, and he was proved wrong in even that. He was not immortal, as he claimed to be. He was just old.

Finding Peace.

Kakuzu was told by the man with silver hair, the Copy Ninja, that shinobi always surpassed each other. He was told this as he lay on his last life, his seconds slowly trickling away. He found in those last moments that one did not need a more than one heart to make the cold go away.

As he died, as the silver-haired man extinguished his life, he saw other in his line of vision celebrating. They did not have multiple hearts hidden away. They had their original heart and for them it was all they needed. Kakuzu's last breath caught in his throat as he remembered everything that had happened in the past ninety-two years and he let himself die. He was not alone. Everyone who given him any act of forgiveness, anyone who had been kind to him must have had a reason, and therefore Kakuzu was not as alone as he thought.

* * *

I'm not a Kakuzu fan, but this is sad. *sniffle* Please review and make me happy! XD


	6. Hidan

Disclaimer- I don't own the Akatsuki. Or Naruto.

Hidan! Let's see if I can make him sound good...Xd Hopefully!

Enjoy.

* * *

Pain.

Hidan had always lived with pain. Always. Every moment of his life was dedicated, in some small way, to the torture that was his life. When he had no physical pain, the pain brought on by his family and village was horrible and never-ending. He was not a welcome child, he was too violent for that. He had only violence to release his frustration, and he embraced it as no one had ever embraced him. He would inflict his pain on the others who had none. He would spread it, that was what he would do.

Religion.

At first, Hidan had had no religion. He believed in nothing, no salvation. But then he saw a symbol, a symbol for him to believe in. And when the first priest cast the first jutsu on him, he felt a sense of happiness he had never known. But the pain…the pain was still there. He tried his best to ignore it and enjoy his new peace, but it was persistent in its hurt. He was forced into becoming a harsh, foul-mouthed zealot in his agony. He wanted to believe, but he suffered so thoroughly that he found doubts. The only pleasure he had was inflicting his pain on others so that they could feel what he felt all the time.

Belonging.

He did not want to belong to a group who did not see the pain he saw. It was an injustice to his life, to the way he wanted to live. He wanted to be free to do what he felt was necessary, to be himself. He did not want to take orders for a petty group that did not care at all for religion or pain. He was a priest of Jashin, a man who could not be swayed by money or anything else. Yet…he was dead inside, he thought, dead to everyone. He could only jeer and laugh. Giving a genuine emotion was behind him. He was a tool, a puppet, a formless piece of clay that could not be formed.

Getting To Him.

It must be getting to him. All of those sinful non-worshipers must be getting to him. Doubts, he was having doubts. He could not have doubts. Everything was getting to him. He must not betray Jashin, but it hurt so much to stay faithful. Hidan was sick of being hurt. He did not want any more pain. He wanted to be like them, carefree enough to ignore his callous remarks and to kill without the intent of sending others the message of his suffering. He wanted to be free.

Finding Peace.

Hidan found his peace. He yelled and screamed at the Shikamaru kid, but in truth he was relieved of the idea of dying. He had not thought it possible, but it was. He found that the kid was justified in his anger and Hidan knew the pain he suffered. Hidan knew pain. What he did not know was that he could be without it. Hidan embraced the idea of death now, the idea of ceasing to exist because it would mean the lack of pain. He watched Shikamaru throw the lighter and laughed with the exhilaration of one whose previously unknown dream was being fulfilled. He would serve his term for being so horrible, but his faith was no longer lacking. He would have to justify his actions to some God, even if it was not Jashin. He did not care. He did not believe he would go to hell, but cease to exist. He would be _free_.

* * *

I don't even like hidan and I think this is good. Just saying. Please review, I'll give you an Akatsuki member of your choice!


	7. Konan

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Yuti-chan, for your reviewing every chapter, you get BOTH Madara and Deidara.

Shuriken-chan, you get Itachi! Congratulations!

Now Enjoy!

* * *

Death.

Death was not the first thing Konan could remember, but it was the most important. It mattered the most in her life and had shaped it beyond recognition. Her parents, her friends. They had all lived, and they had all died. And none of them would ever come back. They would always leave her alone. Death caused her loneliness and pain. She despised death with every fibre of her being.

Doom.

She hated death, but she could not avoid it. She was doomed to die. She would, without fail, give up her life in some way. She hoped that it was protecting someone she loved. Dying of old age would be unbearable torture, knowing her doom was upon her.

Love.

Konan found love. She found her love in the form of two boys, and man and even a dog. They meant everything to her, everything. She almost wanted to give he life for them, to prove to them how much they meant to her. And that feeling, the feeling of love, would never leave her. But they would, and the love she held for them was ripped away in a few short moments.

Terror.

Every day she was terrified. Terrified Nagato would die from all the jutsu he used, terrified that the rest of the Akatsuki would figure out that she was not loyal to her and kill her. Konan was terrified of dying but even more terrified of living.

Pain.

The pain of losing all of her friends and her sensei was almost more than she could bear. She was forced to watch Yahiko die, to watch Nagato die and even watching Jiriaya die. It was horrible pain to see their lives snuffed out and to not be able to do anything about it. Almost worst in her sensei's case, because she knew that Nagato was the one killing him. Nagato was also killing a part of herself, the part of herself that had once dressed up in a frog costume when she was twelve. It was a part of herself that had been slowly slipping about, and that day it was lost.

Acceptance.

She needed to accept the truth. Yahiko was dead, long dead, and no fake Pain would be able to take his place. Nagato was hopelessly crippled and he spent all of his days serving Madara in misery. She needed to, even though she did not want to, accept them.

Finding Peace.

Konan found peace. She died on day, killed by Madara. She died protecting the bodies of those she had loved and would always love. Konan had put her trust in Yahiko, in Jiraiya, in Nagato, and finally in Naruto. That was where her trust remained as she died. Madara's plot would not succeed simply because Naruto would stop it. She was dying, and all the terror she had previously felt was gone. She was free to leave and to be happy, because Konan realized that dying was not horrible like she had thought. It meant freedom from terror, and the opportunity to return to those she loved.

* * *

Next up: Nagato! Now please review!


	8. Nagato

Disclamier- I don't own Naruto.

You have absolutely no idea what I went through to get this to you. Bad computer, bad. Ugh. I now hate wireless Internet.

Anyway, Nagato. Here ya go.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pain.

Nagato had pain. He knew he had lots of pain. He knew everyone had pain. Everyone was blessed with the hurt and the searing debilitation that was pain. But he felt that his pain was unique. Yes, many people had lost their parents. And many people had lost them to leaf ninja. But he was unique, and that meant his pain was unique.

Distrust.

He distrusted everyone that wasn't in his circle of friends. He had good reason to. So when a big, white-haired stranger invaded his life and his adopted family he didn't know how to react. He could not help but think of the ninja that had killed his parents and compare them with this man. Nagato distrusted him, even as he laughed and joked with him.

Loss.

He experienced loss. He would always experience loss. Even day, every hour he would experience the pain of the loss of his loved ones, the sharp stinging that meant he could never have them back. He wanted to see his parents, and his friends but he knew he never would. He brought back Yahiko, but he wasn't really Yahiko. Nagato felt the drive of loss and became a different person. He felt the loss of dreams, and that is the greatest loss of all.

Vision.

Nagato had eyes, but he didn't have vision. He had eyes that could see all but the future. He had no dreams left and no hopes, only the burning desire to protect the one precious person left to him. He relied on Madara to give him vision, to tell him what could happen one day. Maybe Madara would be able to tell him enough that he'd actually believe it.

Betrayal.

He had been betrayed. He had betrayed himself. He had killed Jiraiya, one he had counted as one of his precious people. He had killed him. He had murdered his own sensei, and how could that be anything but a betrayal? He was a monster, because only monsters could do what he did and live with it. But was he living with it?

Finding Peace.

He found his peace. He found his peace with Naruto, a young boy taught by the same man who had taught him. He had thought that if he died that everything he was would cease to exist, but he was wrong. Naruto would carry on his flame, his flame of life. The eyes that had driven him so far were fading with the lack of his life, and now that h could not see he could be what he was. A man, not a god that was driven by the same things everyone else was. Love, loss of love, gaining love, being loved. Love. And as he died, he knew that the people he brought back were full of love also. He saw Naruto's face and knew that everything he cared about would be carried on in that boy.

* * *

The End. Review as soon as you can. If you're reading this the day it came out, you're as lame as I am. It's Thanksgiving.

Review for the Turkeys!


	9. Orochimaru

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Wow. This is SOOOO emotionally draining. You have no idea how hard it is to write a full page of the inner workings and heart of a broken criminal. Really hard. Especially when you spent the weekend embracing your inner eleven year old by watching Hannah Montana and The Suite Life on Deck. Please don't stop reading, I don't do it often. God my brain cells are fried.

Enjoy!

* * *

Suffering.

He knew what it meant to suffer. Orochimaru had suffered beyond what normal men could possible imagine. But Orochimaru was not a normal man. His parents were dead and he hated the idea. Why should humans have to leave this Earth? Why should life end after so fleeting a presence? No one he asked, not his sensei or his friends, could answer that question he burned to know. He suffered every day he had to forgo the answer to that unanswerable question.

Unreachable.

They were unreachable. Orochimaru cried out for them, begged them to help him when he was alone and frightened, but his pleas were ignored. He was broken and upset and worst of all, alone. No one would come help him because all the people who cared about him were dead. He could not get to their embraces, never. The people he loved were forever out of reach. All he wanted was to touch them, to hear their words of support and to know that they love him. But who knew what lay beyond the unfathomable depths of the dead? Orochimaru didn't.

Hope.

Orochimaru hated hope. It rose up in his as he preformed horrible experiments on his test subjects, children that screamed with the same loss he had once screamed with. Hope rose up in his like a plague, something to try to eradicate but something that never went away. Hope drove him to try and find a cure for the disease that was man. The moments he was the most bloodthirsty were the moments he was the most hopeful. He hated and despised and _yearned _for hope.

Dread.

With hope came dread. Dread that he felt as every attempt failed. Dread that was replaced with hope that was replaced with dread until an endless cycle had been established. He managed to create facsimiles of real people, people he could control. But they spited him and hated him because they had been happy beyond the grave. Orochimaru could not understand it, and not understanding it caused unbelievable dread.

Hatred.

He hated himself. He was a horrible excuse for a human being, one who did nothing but hurt others. He hated himself so much that all he wanted was to change bodies and start again, because maybe if he had a different face to look at then he could live with himself. But the soul was the same, and he vowed to kill anyone who could remember what he was like. He hated himself for that, too.

Longing.

He longed for what they had. He longed for absolute certainty that his village was right, that he was happy and could fight for his village. But what he longed for even more than that was the absolute certainty that he could bring back the only people who loved him. He longed for it and worked towards it and killed for it.

Finding Peace.

He was a fool. He was a complete fool for not realizing that he had people who would have taken place of the people that he had lost. He himself had killed one of the people who had loved him, Sarutobi. He had tried to kill Jiraiya and Tsunade and Anko, but he would never be so foolish again. He would never have the chance.

Having ties with others didn't make you weak. It made you strong. And as Orochimaru died, he knew he still had ties with those who must care about him though all of the sins he had committed. He was not alone and he did not need the dead to be alive, even it he was going to be dead himself.

He had always feared dying. He should have feared living, because he was a fool. Orochimaru died knowing that, and he died content that he was not going to have to lose anyone else.

* * *

This one turned out well, I think. Do you think so? Please tell me! XD Only Madara and Zetsu left...I've already started on Zetsu's, so he's next!


	10. Zetsu

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

I have two seconds to talk and it's midnight. Enjoy.

* * *

Birth.

People were born. Everyone was born. People gave birth and were given birth to every day. Zetsu was not born. Zetsu had no mother. Zetsu was barely human, an experiment. He had no choice in his existence. He didn't have a nurturing mother. He had a cage, a masked man who controlled him no matter how bound he was. Zetsu didn't know if he really existed if he wasn't born.

Ignorance.

When people were born, they knew nothing. They could not take care of themselves and were completely reliant on others and they were content with that. Only with age did people grow distrusting of others, and Zetsu was not sure what trust was. He was superior in so many ways, but he did not truly know what emotion was. He was not ignorant. He had never been oblivious to pain, he had entered the world with it. He would never know what it meant to be dumb. It was the only thing he was ignorant of.

Alone.

He was not alone. Neither part of him was alone. He had another mind with him always, yelling and crowing at him all the time. He was always surrounded by an alien presence and he hated it. Being alone was another thing he had never experienced. He had always treasured the very idea of being alone, but he knew it would never happen. That was reserved for the fortunate.

Control.

Others, members of the Akatsuki, complimented him on his control of his jutsu. He did not control anything. He barely existed, and his jutsu were nothing more than the extension of his will. He was not special himself, just his abilities, his _control_. He was nothing of value, only existing on Madara's could barely control his emotions, his anger at the world for letting him live, his simmering resentment at life.

Emotions.

Did he have emotions? Did a creation have any right to have emotions? He didn't know. He was supposed to be nothing but a clone, a humanoid existing only to serve. But that wasn't him He didn't want it to be him. He wanted to be free to cry or laugh, not to argue with himself and to dole out cruelty to innocent people. He, at the very least, had to emotion that was pain.

Finding Peace.

Zetsu found peace. Madara came to him and told him that he would need him to make a better version of the experiment. Zetsu knew without out asking that it would mean forfeiting his own life. He did not care. He wanted to prove that he was alive by dying. He wanted to prove that he had emotions by taking his last breath. He would never know if the next version of him would be different. Would it have the same indecision as he did?

He realized then that the horrible wrenching in his heart when he thought pf everything he would have if he had been born made him realize he truly was human.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. i gotta go. please review! :) in a tired way.


	11. Madara

Disclamier- I don't own it.

Now for what you've all been waiting for! Madara!

Enjoy!

* * *

War.

It was the first thing Madara knew. He was born into war, raised seeing the mist of blood rising from his enemies' bodies. No one made allies, no one was friends. Everyone was a murderer, everyone was a victim. Children were conceived for the simple purpose of fighting for their parents in the war. War dictated their lives and caused them pain and some small sense of triumph. Cold permeated the bodies of everyone he cared about, cold that caused everyone to die. War was something that was needed to create the life they wanted, he was told. He believed them in the foolish way that young boys did.

Sacrifice.

He sacrificed everything for war. He gave his brother's life so he could see and fight better. He forfeited his friends so he could break bones and shatter dreams. And they wanted to throw his sacrifice away. They wanted to throw everything he fought for in the gutter, to accept _peace _instead of bloodshed and to talk out their differences instead of fight. He could not agree. How could he talk with those who had murdered his parents and had, in a way, caused the death of his brother? How could he ignore his family? He had sacrificed for the Uchiha, and they ignored it and instead chose to forgive others for their transgressions.

Rivalry.

He hated one man. Hashirama Senju stood for everything he hated. He had created the village that had started the cease of bloodshed. He was the only person who was even close to Madara's level, and he hated him for it. He loved peace and prosperity while all Madara wanted was to fight out his differences. What was so wrong with that? He wanted everything to end, just in the way that he wanted. He wanted to rule, because he had no one to love.

Empty.

He felt empty. His heart was a void that could not be filled. He could not figure out why he did not feel anything but a pain in his chest but he wanted it to change. He decided to kill to make up for it, to fill that empty spot and to slaughter others so he could feel what he felt. He felt empty, alone and worthless. He felt that if no one knew he was alive, what was the point? He experimented with human growth, creating someone to witness his great deeds. It did not work because Zetsu was his creation, he had not come to him willingly. He was alone in companionship.

Hatred.

He hated. He hated everyone and wanted nothing but justice for what was done to him. He had been betrayed and hated, so he would hate them back with a burning passion because he did not want to be the person they had turned him into. They had turned him into a beast full of rage, and he would demolish them in return. He would obliterate them completely.

Finding Peace.

He had not found peace.

* * *

What did you expect? I'm listening to Spicy Marmalade by Bad Luck, and it's ruining the mood. Look it up. It's good! :) Please review this unloved story! Thank you to all of my reviewers! you shall be named next chapter! :)


	12. Akatsuki

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

This one is really short, but it ties it all together. And it's the last one! I'll thank you after the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Control.

It had brought them together. They had the need to control others and themselves, so the merged into one group. They needed something to preside over, something to belong to so that they could use their power in a way that was pleasing to each of them in turn. They wanted to control because of the way others controlled had controlled them.

They had come together in unlikely ways. They were all injured and hurt inside, and angry outside. They all hated the world for different reasons. They were very different people.

Sasori.

Deidara.

Hidan.

Kakuzu.

Itachi.

Kisame.

Konan.

Nagato.

Orochimaru.

Zetsu.

Madara.

They wanted to rule only because they had been shunned, hurt and wounded by life and the world. They each had different experiences and different lives and different pains and different worlds.

Wounds.

They all lost everything they cared about in the world. They had been wounded and maimed and they wanted revenge.

Akatsuki.

It was the word that described them. They had nothing but the organization to which they belonged. They were that group, because separate the were miserable, alone and heartbroken. And no one wanted that.

They had a goal, but no one really cared about that. The each wanted the same thing. To be happy. There was no wrong in that longing, and they felt the same in they all would find peace.

* * *

Hi. I would like to make clear that my favorite character is Kakashi, I love the Leaf Village and I never root for the Akatsuki. So sue me, I love a man in uniform. Anyways, I want to say goodbye to all of you reviewers, and I always present rewards! So here we go!

To the people who read but didn't review, I award you the Sasuke Uchiha. Because there a lot of people who love you but even more who hate you. I love you and hate you, by the way.

To Ryukoroi, MizuLevia, xJust xx Smilex and Mitzzi, I award you the Hashirama Senju for your awesomeness and that you are mentioned once or twice and you reviewed once or twice.

Annemaylover, mrpeeples, and hanako love, I award you the Hidan award. You show up late in the story and are still awesome.

And lastly, I award Shuriken-chan and Yuti-chan the Madara Uchiha for their reviewing every chapter and for the fact the have both Tobiness and Madaraness sides to their personalties. Thank you sooooooo much! XD

This is the first Naruto fanfiction I've done that isn't Kakashi-centric. I'm proud of me! Thank you everyone, and goodbye! And if you were wondering who my favorite Akatsuki was...

I don't like any of them.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
